


The Judged (Rewrite)

by KuroHy241



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti-Hero, Corruption, Hero Society, Hero Worship, Other, Revolution, Secret Identities, undertale with quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHy241/pseuds/KuroHy241
Summary: A hero society is not always just fun and jokes. The people that don't get the chance to be a hero get left behind, forgotten and abused by an economy that is crueler than any villain. The people that try to simply help and better the world are treated as criminals compared to those that get paid to do so.Unravels in the wake of a new enemy-one that many have yet to ever seeCharacters belong to their respective owners.
Kudos: 11





	The Judged (Rewrite)

Though it might sound exciting and fantastic at first, a hero society is not always just fun and jokes. The people that don't get the chance to be a hero get left behind, forgotten and abused by an economy that is crueler than any villain. And the people that try to simply help and better the world are treated as criminals compared to those that get paid to do so...

An explosion occurred, blocking the view for the news cameraman, the news reporter woman screaming into her microphone of what just happened. She was talking fast as she tried to fill in the viewers of what they currently couldn’t see through the smoke or might have missed. The villain that was currently making a ruckus downtown had slammed his fist into one of the buildings, making debris go flying in different directions, a puff of smoke covering the villain entirely.  
  


There were three heroes on the scene, one name Pro Hero Hawks in the air trying to grab people and get them out of the way from falling objects. Another on another building trying to shoot green like lasers at the villain, some sort of electricity surrounding the lasers and soon the villain’s body, but it seemed to barely do affect. Then there was another Pro Hero Kamui Woods that was trying to catch people and objects from the building that was hit, trying to keep damage at a medium.

The situation was out of control, only one hero was able to try and attack the villain and more heroes weren’t exactly close by and would take a while in getting there. That was until a figure appeared, small in height but their body moving gracefully.

The figure wore a dark grey, high collar shirt with golden trim, black designs on the bottom of the sharp points of the shirt. There were three belts on their waist, two black belts, and one larger golden sash with a buckle. A golden chain attached from one belt to the other, going from the right side and behind to their left side. They had matching dark grey pants with white knee-high boots with a golden heel and four golden straps going from the ankle all the way up to their knee. The same could be said about their gloves, elbow high white gloves with four golden straps and golden chains hanging from one strap from each arm. Over it all they had a long pure white cape, the white hood over a dark grey hood, a golden cloth over the chest and shoulders, keeping the cape in place.

Last but not least, was the mask they wore. A white hard mask that covered their face, a bright smile carved into the mask, two holes where the eyes would be, two lines going down his face, and a delta rune symbol on the forehead. Everyone knows about the delta rune, it was a symbol for monsters, the symbol of their old way of life. The symbol of the old royal family and one of justice and love.

With bright white eye lights, the being flew up to the villain, who was scoffing at the other’s arrival. The small one giggled at him, looking up at him almost playfully. “i think yer tantrum is done, my friend!”

“Do you think you can beat me. You little-!” The villain looked offended and outraged at the comment, moving to swipe at the small mask being. But they moved out of the way with barely any effort.

“haha, i think it’s time fer yer _judgement_!” They said as they placed their hand onto the arm of the villain, and barely even a second later the villain howled in pain. The villain fell, beaten with only a touch. Before anyone could quite register what just happened, the masked being teleported above, onto a building. Waving goodbye to them all, they said. “welp, time fer my es- _cape_!” They laughed as they moved their cape infront of their body, to put emphasize to his pun. Before they vanished, disappeared from sight.

The police swarmed in and the people of Musutafu got their first real glance at the new hero on the block.  
  
~~~  
  


This might’ve only been the first time Red saw this ‘hero’ - The Judge, as people would end up calling them a little while later - but it still marked a very important day for Red. It’s barely been a year since he had started his ‘revolution’ with his closest friends Grillby and Marco, the movement growing slowly. But that day, that day that The Judge appeared, an unlicensed ‘hero’ as he would later find out, a criminal, using their quirk illegally for no money or attention, popularity or profit. Just to help. Out of the pure good in their heart. Like the great All Might.

This was what Red wanted to achieve with his revolution. Heroes that did their job to help. Heroes that would see the victim first, the criminal second, and themselves, their paycheck, a lot less after that. After all, if you’re not willing to put helping others above all else, how can you possibly call yourself a hero?

Well, a lot of people did. A lot of people that would let them down. They would see a soft monster getting picked on, bullied, and would turn their head away, thinking this was a problem too petty for their time. Thinking they are off working times, they’re not going to get paid for helping a young monster with his bullies.

People that would promise help, would promise for things to get better, only to never come back to fulfill their promises, the monsters in need forgotten, or maybe not even. Maybe they know full well who they left behind, simply deciding they weren’t worth their money.

People that would see a small child crying, asking them for help with their abusive family, only to get a disinterested, “Sorry kid, that’s not part of my job. Maybe you just need to talk it out, have you tried that?”

Red has seen many people wronged by heroes. By heroes doing their job for the money and not to help.

But this hero - no, this criminal - was different. They weren’t doing this for the money. They were putting themselves at risk to help others. This is what showed Red, which showed all of them, that the heroes they desired existed. They just had to push through. Just had to get it in the government’s head, the hero agencies, the school’s and the people’s, that those were the heroes they needed.

This day, this day when Red was watching this selfless monster on TV, turning it off only to do more research online - finding out that they were now officially a fugitive, that next time The Judge would show up, they’d be treated as a criminal - this day brought the inspiration, the motivation Red needed. Needed to grow his revolution. To officially welcome Alphys in their ranks, to let her bring in Mettaton, later even Undyne joining them through Marco. It was what he needed to hold the speeches that inspired hundreds to thousands of people to support them, join them, donate to them.

It’s been four years since that day. Four years since their revolution had grown to something stable, something big, something known. They weren’t just some thugs on the streets sketching anarchy graffiti on the walls. They were the Red Revolution. They were something you’d hear on the media, the news, the internet, every day.

At this point, the captains and commanders had grown to Red like a family. They were a team, working together to try and make the world a better place while trying to juggle their private life as well.

Undyne had quit her hero training and finished her training as a police officer just a year ago. Alphys was demoted to lab assistant when her absences became more frequent, though she kept that job at least to support herself and the revolution.

And then there was Grillby. It was one thing having someone in the police or an ex-state scientist in your ranks, it definitely had given them chances at times. But Grillby? Red doubted that any of the captains and commanders could deny that Grillby’s bar was by far their most favorite thing. Not just could Grillby assures them privacy by renting them a private room, but the food and drinks were great, and on the job or no, they simply loved coming here.

And it wasn't just the Red Revolution either. Grillby’s had regulars before, they were a common occurrence for him, just as some regulars starting to come less or more. Though it did catch his attention when a short skeletal monster started to come by more and more often.

His name was Sans, Sans had found this nice cozy place a while ago, due to the food he was now a regular. Months of being a loyal regular, with mostly ordering a meal and the occasional drink, Sans slowly started to come for only the drinks. Each time the small skeleton comes, the more tired and worn he looks. Sometimes even bringing papers with him as he sat at a lonely table in the corner.

Like today, Sans was hunched over the table and looking at the papers on the table dejectedly, two empty glasses in front of him, with one still full one in his hands. He wasn't drunk, but a bit of color just barely started to cover his cheeks. The alcohol doing the effect in calming him, which is what the skeleton wanted after all.

He looked miserable, he looked like he didn't sleep in ages and just wanted to disappear.

Sans wasn’t the only skeleton in this bar’s closet either. Red had originally only come over to let Grillby know that they’d be having a meeting in a few days, though when he spotted Sans, the sad little skeleton sitting all by himself, he figured he wasn’t in a hurry anyway…

Grillby had told him a little bit about him. Not anything personal of course, just that Grillby was worried, that Sans had started to drink more and moreover the past few weeks, and he doubted all the piles of paper meant anything good. So Red decided he might as well try to help him a little.

Two drinks in his hands, non-alcoholic milkshakes, figuring he didn’t want to encourage the short skeleton’s drinking, he turns around and the little skeleton was gone all that was left was papers. He walked up to the abandoned corner. 

Red took the papers, glancing over them, not exactly reading it, though skimming through it. He realized pretty quickly that it was a court case. Skimming through it, even more, Red found out that Sans was suing someone. His employer? Workplace? Whoever they were, Sans was claiming they were withholding his payment, had been for months, despite Sans still working for them.

Red put the papers back down. “that's… wow.” He wasn't sure what to say. This was downright wrong. How long had Sans been struggling with money because of them? Sans need help!

“What are you doing!” Grillby put his hands on his hips, demanding an explanation.

  
  


Red snorted. “i’ll actually be bringin’ it up ta the others later in the meeting. ‘pparently sans was gettin’ treated like shit at his old job.”

Grillby grew quiet when Red told him about Sans’ boss, looking back to the moments Sans would stay at the bar late drinking himself until he was out cold. Grillby knew Sans was going through a rough time, but… he didn’t know _this_ was what Sans was going through. Sans only told him a few things, small things, not enough to know what was going on, but Grillby at least knew it was very stressful.

Sans…

“Okay.” Grillby nodded, looking a bit more serious.

**Author's Note:**

> For gaylie, comic4244.  
> Inspired by i need a hero! by comic4244, gaylie.  
> I'm sorry you 2 are amazing but....  
> Inspired by The Judge of Soul by ibeta
> 
> Anyways, If you like please leave a kudos and a comment. It gives me faith in myself and the courage to write more.
> 
> here is a guide of heroes and their Affiliations
> 
> Secret identity - Real name - group related to
> 
> The Judge -Sans - vigilante  
> The Leader - Red- head of the Red Revolution/ Army  
> Commander Double Force-Gillby- Red Revolution  
> Captain Siren- Undyin -Red Revolution  
> Commander Entertainment- Mettation- Red Revolution  
> Commander Vanisher - Al - Red Revolution  
> Captain Nice Cream-Nice cream Gay-Red Revolution
> 
> Groups:  
> Red Revolution/ Army - A popular group of like-minded heroes who band together to try it make social reform of the hero system. They offer aid to the people and other heroes against a corrupt government system. The government wants to shut down.
> 
> NMG- A group of villains that no one knows too much about.
> 
> Government Licensed Heros-  
> Heroes who are affiliated with the government have gone through special Licensing to meet requirements. they only offer aid to those that have been approved by the barokocy.
> 
> The Judge is a popular vigilante. Due to events you need to read in the original fic, I need a hero, the government is looking to make an example out of him.


End file.
